


sonata of us

by ae (arsenouselation)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Do Kyungsoo really knows how to pine, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/ae
Summary: His heart beats in time with his pain; a slow and steady tempo. This is what it's like to yearn for Do Kyungsoo.





	sonata of us

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing these snippets instead of letting them rot in my phone.

sonata of us  
_ (variations on a song)_

_~_

[ do kyungsoo x park chanyeol ]

_" When does sound turn into a song?"_

* * *

i.

The tune is stuck in his head.

Kyungsoo sets the book he’s been trying to read down on the porch floor and the wind readily takes over, turning the pages impatiently. In the quiet of the house, the sound of it is sharp and whip-like.

Chanyeol sits on the bannister, his back turned to him, watching the horizon. Dusk settles on the line of his shoulders, the dying light making his dyed hair – silver this time – look like strands of the moon. Kyungsoo tries to mime how Chanyeol played the strains of a song on the piano yesterday, but his fingers feel too awkward, too clumsy. He can’t quite place it, but he thinks he’s heard it somewhere before, long ago.

“The song you were playing,” Kyungsoo asks, slow and measured so as not to startle the other, “Yesterday, in the piano. What song is it?”

For a long moment, Chanyeol does not answer. He remains still, unmoving. Kyungsoo wants to reach out and shake him, he’s only three steps away, but somehow, he seems very far away. Unreachable. Beyond them, the lake is an open mirror of the sky – blue, purple, orange. A single star, Polaris, glitters alone in the darkening canvas.

“That one?” Chanyeol finally says, his voice quiet and sure. He turns to look at him, and even in this lighting, Kyungsoo cannot deny how handsome he is.

“That’s the one I wrote for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twt: @hypoesthetic


End file.
